Star Vs The Forces of Evil
by Horseylover99
Summary: *Revised chapter titles* Same plot, setting, and characters (plus some of my own creation) as Star Vs the Forces of Evil but my own story. First two chapters are similar to the first episode. Starco developing. I do not own Star Vs the Forces of Evil or it's characters.
1. Today We Meet

**This is just my take of the cartoon Star Vs. the Forces of Evil. Same characters, location, and plot just a different story. I appreciate feed back and plan on continuing the story. Hope you like :3  
**

* * *

Star Butterfly was a princess from Mewni, a kingdom in another dimension, and on her fourteenth birthday she was granted one of the most powerful objects in existence. To prevent Star from being in danger, her parents decided to send her to the safest place of their knowledge, Earth. Earth hadn't learned about other dimensions and so most dimension hoppers stayed away.

"Woah I'm so ready to go to Earth!" Star said as she packed up her things. Her mother(disappointed her daughter wanted to leave) and her father(tearing up) stood by waiting to get going."Alright remember the rules, no talking to strange people, keep your wand in sight, ..." her mother went on as Star ignored going on about her own things. Finally the three made it to Earth. Star was enrolled in a school, Echo Creek Academy, and they were on their way to meet Star's temporary family.

Walking up to the house the queen explained "This is as far as we go. We love you dear, stay out of trouble and you can always call us on your mirror" the two departed leaving Star alone at the front door. She knocked once after 5 seconds no one answered so she started rapidly pounding on the door "ANYONE HOME!". A boy, Star's age, opened the door, but Star continued to knock, punching the boy in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I'm Star, Star Butterfly, but you can call me Star" Star introduced excitedly.

"Uh... Marco, Marco Diaz" the boy mocked "my parents are gone so you can start unpacking"

"You must be so lonely, I can't believe you lost your parents so young." Star said while pulling Marco in for a hug.

Thinking Star was joking Marco went along with it "yeah anyways I don't know about where you came from, but in America we don't touch strangers like this" he said breaking Star's grip. Star doddled up the stairs with Marco behind carrying her luggage.

"I can work with this" Star said upon entering her room. She then waved her wand around while speaking some mumbo jumbo and tripled the size of the room while also fully furnishing it. Marco, having no idea of Star's abilities fainted from shock. Then Star heard people entering the home.


	2. Ludo, a Threat?

**This chapter is another chapter that is similar to the original show, the reason the 1st two chapters are basically the same as the first episode is because I needed a fresh slate to write off of without leaving people confused. The story will definitely become more interesting and stem away from the show after this, so if you want skip these chapters go ahead. Hope you like.**

* * *

Completely forgetting Marco, Star rushed downstairs to find two adults walking through the door.

"Well hello, you must be Star. We are Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. I'm sorry we're late" the man said.

"He lied!" Star mumbled to herself, then addressed the two "Hi it's so great to meet you. Oh and don't worry too much, but your son, Marco, yeah he passed out"

"He what?" Mr and Mrs Diaz said in unison as they flew up the stairs. Eventually Marco came to his senses and his parents explained Star's situation and he came to terms with it, not before getting a little light headed again. Marco's parents thought it would be good for Star and him to get to know each other better, so they sent them out for groceries.

Star and Marco awkwardly walked to the store, got everything they could off the list, and headed home. On the way back a portal opened in front of them and out popped Ludo and his goons.

"Whaa whaat is this. Not more other dimension stuff" Marco cried.

"Seriously Ludo, I've been on Earth less than a day." Star called at Ludo

"Who is this?" Marco asked

"This is Ludo, he kinda really wants my wand. It's cool though I've had this wand like a week and Ludo hasn't gotten it so I think I can handle this." Star said carelessly

On the other hand Marco started to panic, he now know how important Star and her wand was and by the looks of it Ludo had a tough army while Star was a clumsy kid. Then she surprised him.

"Rainbow blast! Sonic kitten boom! Laser puppies!" Star attacked knocking out foe after foe.

Marco, seeing Star begin to be surrounded, jumped on one of the monsters, "come on Marco this is what you've been training for" Marco thought to himself has he unleashed his martial arts abilities, finishing off the rest of the foes. One by one they flopped back into the portal with little Ludo following in last.

"I'll tell my daddy on you, then you'll be in trouble!" he called before closing up the portal.

"You where amazing!" they cried together.

"No you were, no you" they said repeating each other once again.

"I had no idea you could fight. I have to admit it was pretty cool" Star complemented

Their groceries, being destroyed in the fight, needed to be replaced so they rushed back to the store and got home.

"What took so long?" Mr Diaz asked when they walked through the door.

"I had Marco show me around a bit." Star winked at Marco

"What, no we got attacked by thugs" Marco clarified as Star face palmed. "Maybe it won't be as bad as I thought to have a magical person living in the house" Marco thought looking at Star as his immature parents discussed the fight with her.


	3. Tom's Intentions

**This is where my story branches away from the original. I'm still using their characters though, as in this chapter Tom is introduced into my version. Feedback(good or bad) is always appreciated. Hope you like :)**

* * *

3:00 a.m. in the Diaz house hold, everything was quiet. Marco slept soundly as a shadow crept into his room. The shadow made it's way to his bed as it extended it arms out to Marco.

"Is it time yet?" The figure said shaking Marco

Marco jolted up and when his eyes adjusted enough he saw it was just Star. "Sigh, Star we don't leave for school for another 4 1/2 hours"

Star dragged herself out of the room sadly and Marco fell back to sleep, but not for long. Star repeatedly came back to wake him up every 15 minutes until his alarm went off. He tiredly lifted himself out of bed made his way downstairs.

Finally it was time for the two to leave so Star swung the door open and hopped out the house, with Marco zombily following behind. Instead of walking onto the front walkway they both dropped into a hole, falling and landing in Tom's fiery lair.

Tom exited from the shadows "welcome, it is I, the menacing Thomas of the under realm"

"Please just cut to the chase Tom, we have to get to school" Star interrupted.

"You know this guy?" Marco asked.

"He sort of has a thing for me" Star answered

"What no we dated" he whined. "Grabbing my hand and leading me around when we were eight does mot count has 'dating'" Star retorted.

"Ugh never mind the reason I brought you here is I'm trying to do more good, like you wanted me to Star. I heard the stuffed bunnies dimension had frozen over, so I took the liberty of using my fire powers to unfreeze it. Alas they were not strong enough." Tom explained.

"And just how did the stuffed bunnies dimension get frozen?" Star skeptically questioned.

Tom remembering the long list of favours he completed in order to get the Ice King from the Land of Ooo dimension to freeze it, nervously answered "uh... how... uh should I know? Anyways where you come in at is I need you to help temporarily strengthen my powers."

"How is she going to do that?" Marco butted in

"All I need is one little... wait who are you even,whatever...I need a kiss. My powers are linked to my feelings" Tom said.

"WHAT! No way, are you crazy?" Star exclaimed.

"Staaaar you think I want to kiss you, let's do it for the bunnies. At least think about it." Tom said sending them back to Earth and at their school.

"Yay we're here!" Star marveled

"What Tom your just going to ignore that? Now's not the time for school" Marco insisted as he led Star out of wrong classrooms. He then saw his friends "this is Alfonzo and Fergunson" he introduced "oh and that over there is Justin, that's Jackie Lynn Thomas, her name is..." Marco pointed out and named everyone in their class just before the teacher walked in and class began.

Even though Star pretended not to care about her predicament, it nagged at her all day and she knew no matter what she'd end helping the stuffed bunnies.


	4. Who Saved Who

**Hope this chapter isn't too confusing, I'm try to keep things short an sweet so I can continue the story for awhile. As always I'd appreciate feedback(good and bad!). Hope you like ^-^**

* * *

Star had a fairly successful first day, her gorgeous blood hair and blue eyes made her popular with the guys and her upbeat attitude made her friends with everyone else. Marco had become tiresome because of his lack of sleep and the fact he had chased Star around trying to help her adjust. He was relieved when they made it home, but just as before, they took a step on the front porch and fell into Tom's portal. This time it sent them to the stuffed bunny dimension.

Looking around Star saw all the stuffed bunnies still, ice covered everything.

"Well now you see the full extent of things" Tom said sympathetically, walking up to them.

Tears filled Star's eyes, she walked over to a bunny that was laying on the ground. She picked him up but the bunny felt lifeless.

"Are you sure kissing you is the only way?" Star whimpered.

"Yup it's the only way!" Tom said with a change of tune. He proceeded to shut his eyes and purse his lips.

Star looked at him in disgust, then back at the bunnies. Then back at him going in for the kiss.

Marco, standing by watching uncomfortably, could see how upset Star was and felt even worse that Tom got his way with her.

Tom felt Star's peck on his cheek. When he opened his eyes he saw Marco's horrified face. Both boys retreated. Marco quickly turned vomiting violently.

"What is wrong with you!" Tom roared as he used his powers to burn the germs off his face. He was so angry his whole body immersed in flames, then the flames began to discharge fiercely melting all the ice.

Both boys, exhausted , lied there as Star celebrated and giggled about the means of saving the bunnies.

"Yay you guys are safe" Star said scooping up two arm-fulls of bunnies and prancing around. "You're not such an atrocious guy, Tom" she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah well the bunnies needed me" Tom blushed. "Even though they didn't even say thank you!" he complained towards the bunnies, but they didn't seem to acknowledge him.

Tom sent Star and Marco back to school for some reason.

"Well Marco I was sure you liked Jackie from what I read in your diary, but I guess that's changed" Star chortled.

"It's a journal and... Wait! You read my diary?!" He countered.

"I thought it was a journal"

"Yeah it is, but how'd you find it? What else did you read in it? Why'd you read it? Come on answer me! Also THAT WAS NOT A REAL KISS!" He wailed.

"Was too" Star snickered, dodging the questions by running ahead. And every time Marco caught up she'd run away again, that continued until they got home and Star locked herself in her room. She sat in her room admiring what Marco had done for her.


	5. Heart, Stop It

**Chapter 5, thanks for reading. Feedback(good and bad) is always appreciated. Hope you like 'v'**

* * *

Ludo briskly walked down an empty street passing rowdy bars, pubs, and gyms, seemingly making up the entire city. He reached the end of the road into a large abandoned building. He took the elevator up to the top floor entering an office with a single desk.

The face of the desk was being used as a magical looking glass and pictured a slender young man with grayish, light blue hair and ice blue eyes. On one wall was a window, on another were shelves holding various mechanical body parts all doubling as weapons, the rest were bare.

A man walked through the door of the adjacent room. He had a pale green face, slicked back hair, and his top lip extended into a point. His muscular body was fitted in black slacks, a black button up, and a black tie and both hands had been replaced with robotic ones.

"Dad, I need help defeating Star" Ludo begged.

"No son you're an adult now handle it yourself. I already gave you a bunch of monsters to help" the man sighed.

"But daaaad" "No!"

Meanwhile it was Friday night, Star and Marco had gotten home late from battling Ludo prior to his visit to his father. Marco went up to his room and wrote an entry in his journal/diary: Today was weird, a boy in class gave Star a flower and she put it in her hair for the rest of the day. It gave me the same feeling I got when Star and Tom almost kissed. I even ignored Jackie when she asked for a pencil because of it.

Star came into Marco's room "what are we going to do?" she nagged

"I'm going to finish my homework so I can go to my karate class without worry tomorrow" Marco answered as Star grabbed his diary and sat on his bed without him noticing.

"That's boring" she replied while flipping through pages.

"Well responsibilities ar-" Marco said glancing over at Star, seeing what was in her hand, and remembering what he wrote. "No, don't read that!" he cried, then tackled Star backwards. His eyes widened as they meet Star's. He heard his mother walking up the stairs and sprang up off Star, diary in hand. His face flushed bright red and Star sat up right when his mother walked in.

"Wash up for dinner" she said strolling back down to the kitchen.

Star got up and followed "we can finish our fight after dinner." she giggled.

Marco was left alone. His heart felt like it was beating 100 beats per minute.


	6. O' Brother

**This chapter has been the most fun to write thus far. Reviews (good and bad) are always appreciated. Hope you like :P**

* * *

The weekend went as quickly as it came and Star and Marco were left to wake up early Monday morning for school. Class after class felt like decades, but when the final bell rang the students were filled with the wonderful feeling of freedom.

On their walk home Star got a funny feeling. "I think we're being watched" she whispered to Marco. Right then they heard a crash behind them, only to turn around to find a young man who had fallen out of a tree.

"Wow you have good senses, Star" the mystery man said. He got back up on his feet and the two could see what he looked like. Shaggy gray-blue hair and ice blue eyes. He wore black and purple sneakers, gray plaid shorts, and a white button down with rolled up sleeves.

"You're kind of cute" Star uttered upon seeing him.

"Dude I'm your brother that's weird, wait, crap, no, I wasn't supposed to tell you that." he stuttered.

"I don't have a brother though" Star said confused, putting her hands on her hips.

The man took a deep breath "My name's Comet Butterfly. And well technically mom and dad don't know you have a brother either. It's a very long story".

Marco and Star looked at each other "we've got time".

Comet explained his entire past. "It all started when I was fourteen, you were only two. I acquired the wand and that's when things went downhill. You see an enemy of Mewni wanted the wand for himself and he was wealthy enough to employ an army of henchmen to steal it from me. After a week of grueling battle between our kingdom and his men, I encountered the mastermind alone, we engaged in the final combat. Whoever triumphed here won the whole thing. I eventually over threw him, but we both attained great injuries. Shamed and liable for leaving the kingdom in shambles, I used the wand for the very last time to escape to another dimension. I was presumed dead and the wand was locked away until you reached a proper age."

"I didn't know the wand could cut to other dimensions. More importantly why didn't mom and dad tell me I had a brother." Star pondered, looking down in distress.

"Is this enemy guy Ludo?" Marco commented.

"Ludo? No his name was Razmer, I believe." Comet informed them.

Star still shaken, stumbled home refusing Marco or Comet's help with walking. Comet said he had important matters to take care of, but promised to return to have quality time with 'his little sis'.

"Star are you sure you're all right" Marco asked trying to comfort her. She walked straight pass him and into the living room plopping down on the couch. She sat there the entire evening without saying a word.

The next day Star awoke as her normal happy-go-lucky self. But Marco noted that she payed extra attention during to class and when they sat down for lunch, though keeping joyful conversations, barely ate a bite of her food. Marco found that every facet of his day was filled with worry for Star, time that was often spent fantasizing about him and Jackie or thinking about his responsibilities.

'Star's becoming more than just a friend to me. I worry so much about her, it's almost like we're family' Marco entered in his journal.


	7. Just Trying to Help

**This chapter is really long because it was supposed to be two. Reviews/feedback (good or bad) is always appreciated. Hope you like ^-^**

 **P.s. thank you everyone who has reviewed so far, your comments keep me going.**

 **P.p.s I need help with the next couple chapters, message me if you're interested.**

* * *

Wednesday Marco walked in to his 5th period class, Jackie headed towards him. Already beginning to panic, Marco searched for a way out to prevent from embarrassing himself. It was too late.

"Hi Marco," Jackie greeted "I was wondering if you are... um busy Friday night?"

Marco was speechless so he shook his head.

"Great, how about you come to the fundraiser we're hosting at the skate park to raise money for repairs. There's going to be a competition. I think it'll be a lot of fun. Can you tell Star too" she said handing him a flier.

Marco nodded and managed to push some words out "sure thing... *gulp* we'll be there."

"He will do you one better" Star interjected, coming from nowhere "he'll compete." she said with a smile.

"You skate? This is radical, don't worry about signing up, I'll handle that. See you Friday." Jackie grinned with a wave goodbye.

Marco slowly made a 180 to face Star, he was fuming and his eye twitched. "Why did you tell Jackie Lynn Thomas that I would compete in a skateboarding competition when the last time I stepped on a skateboard I ended up with a sprained wrist and 12 stitches?" Marco asked through clenched teeth.

"I just wanted to help you get Jackie. It's okay you can learn by Friday" Star reassured with a pat on the back.

Marco softened his face "look Star, I think I'm over Jackie, you don't have to help anymore." still worrying about how he was supposed to learn to skate. When they got home the next-door neighbor, a 7 year-old girl with golden brown pigtails and olive green eyes, greeted them.

"Hi Marco! Want to play?" she said in her high pitched voice.

"Sup Cassie. Can't, thanks to someone, I have to practice skateboarding." he hinted about Star.

"Hi Cassie" said Star

"Oh hi, are you the Diaz's new foreign exchange student?" Cassie asked.

"Yup!"

"Well Marco, tell your parents I said sorry. Bye" Cassie said sweetly.

"Aw Cassie sure thing, bye now" Marco said completely charmed, while Star was offended.

Star, not buying her sweet act, looked back at the little girl only to catch a glimpse of the dirty face she was giving her. "Did you see that?" Star exclaimed when Cassie left.

"Not now with your crazy ideas, Star. We need a plan to teach me to learn to skateboard." Marco whined.

"Right and I think I have an idea, but it's a little crazy" Star smirked.

The next morning they got to the skate park and found an old board. It was missing a wheel, Star used her wand to replace the gap with a sparkly new yellow wheel that didn't match the old scratched up ones.

"Here's my idea. If I can remember the spell for levitation, then all you have to do is not freak when I'm flipping you. Okay?" she explained.

"It's the best we got" Marco agreed. They choreographed a routine and tried a little levitation, but Star was rusty so she practiced on other things before they needed to leave for school.

Friday came and Star still hadn't practice levitating Marco, but it was too late. They got to the park and Jackie walked up to them.

"Yay, you guys are here. Marco you're number 17, you can wait over there." she pointed to a long line of professional looking skaters.

"Oookay" Marco nodded shaky.

Star escaped to a bush that had a perfect view of the competition so she could carry out their plan without being seen.

"Next is number 14... 15... 16." the announcer called one by one, each seemingly more skilled than the last.

Marco waited sweating and shaking nervously. Then a portal opened up and out popped Ludo and his goons, swiping up 3 hostages.

"Star I know you're here. And if you don't want these human's blood on your hands I'd give up the wand." he yelled. Star saw the fright on all the people's faces, who didn't know about other dimension or monsters. "Great now I'm going to have to get rid of their memories" she thought remembering the spell her parents taught in case something like this happened.

Star jumped out from her bush "have you forgot what happens all the other times" she called pointing her wand at Ludo.

"Minions, meat shield me" he commanded getting tossed one of the hostages.

Star lowered her wand "crap he might really have me this time" she murmured to herself. She looked over at Marco and he nodded.

"Alright Ludo here's your wand" she yelled throwing it over the crowd of henchmen. The men dropped the hostages, all clambering atop each other, trying to catch the wand. Marco rolled by on his skateboard catching it just before it hit the ground. He returned it to Star and now without hostages they were able to decimate the thugs back into the portal.

"Jackie! We're so sorry." Marco exclaimed seeing her huddled under the bleachers.

"It's not your fault, you saved us from that THING!" she objected, looking around and seeing all the damage done from the fight.

Star remembered the story her brother told her. "This is all my fault, I destroyed the park, Ludo was her because of me." she thought.

Everyone at the event was alarmed and Star remembered she had to chage their memories. She held up her wand and did the spell. Everyone remembered the fight, but anything to do with other dimensions was replaced with Earthly things.

"Wow you skate Marco" Jackie asked excitedly, seeing his board and helmet.

Marco and Star looked at each other confused. "I think I took a little much" Star whispered to Marco.

"Ah no I don't!" Marco corrected, taking this as an opportunity to come clean.

The fundraiser was almost over before Ludo came so most people didn't ask for their money back. With that the skaters were able to fix what had been done from the fight, but not the initial repairs they wanted. "I guess it all kind of worked out." Marco said after updating Star on the news.

"Sure it did" she gloomily responded.

Meanwhile Ludo visited his father's office again. "Dad I need more men, I'm so close to defeating Star." he begged.

"No Ludo, this little girl you're so set on fighting is not important." he rebuked, switching out his mechanical hands for different ones.

"It's unfair" Ludo whined throwing his staff in a fit of rage. The staff knocked over the nameplate on the desk, it read 'Pres. Razmer'.


	8. Have I Truly Fallen in Love With Her?

**Eventful chapter here! I appreciate all reviews. Hope you like .**

 **P.s. I need help with the next couple chapters, message me if you're interested :P**

* * *

"Ludo! Get out if you're going to act like you're 2 years old." his father yelled. He turned to his desk and used it to watch the boy again. Ludo looked at the desk just as Star popped into view.

"Hey, I know her. She's the one I want the wand from." Ludo shouted out.

His father flicked his head up. "You know this girl, and where to find her?" he asked.

"Yeah she's on Earth."

"Earth? Curses" his father debated for a moment. "Okay take me there."

"Whaa you sure I'm finally going to destroy Star!" he wooped. "Wait what about my men?"

"Let's just go" his father chided.

They hopped in the portal and were off.

Earlier that day, on Earth:

Marco and Star were walking through the halls when they heard rumors that their teacher had gotten in a horrible accident. 'I wonder what happened', 'how long will she be gone', 'who's going to replace her' whispered all through the school.

The bell had rung and all the students were seated. Besides Justin calling "Where's our teacher", the room was silent.

"Sorry I'm late" the sub atoned, walking in a bit flustered.

Marco and Star's jaws dropped when they saw who it was. "Comet!" they shouted in unison.

"Uh actually call me Mr. B" he corrected embarrassed, writing his name on the board.

Class went on, but Star sat in her desk speechless, not being able to comprehend anything, anyone said. When the lunch bell rang everyone left and Star went up to talk to her brother.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I told you I'd be back to visit."

Marco popped his head into the room "you coming Star?"

"One second. Comet seriously why are you back as my TEACHER?"

He gave her a smirk then sat down at the desk and began to work, ignoring everything she asked.

Marco waited, watching the one-sided argument, "she's so cute when she's angry" he thought. He shook his head in realization "she's just a friend, she's like family, why would I sit here swooning over her?" he bickered with himself.

Marco looked up in time to see a portal open, Ludo and some other guy came out and grabbed Star before he or Comet could save her. Comet followed them back in the portal and Marco followed him.

When they landed on the other side they were in the city Ludo had walked through before _(reference chapter 5)_

"Where's Star?" Marco yelled. Comet started to run forward, but was stopped as walls fell, surrounding them in a maze.

"Why don't you just kill them?" Ludo suggested. He and his father had Star's wand and were watching everything from the top of his father's office skyscraper.

"What fun would that be?"

"Mmmm mhmm" Star struggled, tied and gagged behind them.

"Marco stay here with the portal, when I get Star back we'll need your voice to guide us back here." Comet commanded deciding which path to take.

"No I'll get Star you stay" Marco insisted.

"I'm her brother and I'm older, I'll go"

"And I love her" Marco blurted, quickly grasping what he said. Comet leered at him in shock and disapproval.

"I'll go" he repeated, walking into the twist and turns.

Marco dropped to the ground, feeling useless and regretting what he said. He sat and recalled all the moments he's spent with Star "have I truly fallen in love with her?"


	9. Finding Pieces

**Thank you to everyone reading and those who reviewed. I appreciate feedback/reviews (good and bad) so I can improve the story best I can. Hope you like ^-^**

* * *

Ludo and his father watched as Comet took wrong turn after wrong turn, always ending in dead ends.

"Well this will take longer than I thought"

"So dad, can I finally have the wand" Ludo begged, eyes wide, mouth salivating, hands extending.

"No, I've been looking for this wand for ages" he snapped, cringing at the thought that his son knew where it was all along.

"Mmmmm mhmmhm" Star spazzed behind them. They both turned to look at her, then Ludo's father walked over and took her gag out.

"You've got your wand let me go!" Star gasped, searching for air.

"I need you, Star, for something much more important" he grinned. "Without you Comet will never come to me willingly."

"What do you need my brother for?"

"Dad look!" Ludo called pointing to the maze. Comet had climbed the 10 foot walls and was jumping from ledge to ledge, making incredible time. Ludo's father used the wand to make flying sharks with steel jaws appear and follow Comet.

"That'll slow him down" he chuckled.

"That'll kill him" Ludo corrected.

"You think?"

A while passed and they went to check Comet's progress, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Damn, I might have actually killed him" Ludo's father said angrily.

"Wait, who? Who might have you killed?" Star questioned nervously.

In the maze, earlier:

Comet raced from wall to wall, barely clearing each gap. Just when he got the hang of jumping, the skies darkened even more than they already were and it began to rain sharks. "Sharks! And they fly!" he cried, leaping faster.

The sharks flew down chomping away at him. Just when he was about to be bitten down on, he slipped falling back into the maze. "The finish!" he celebrated, getting up and sprinting to the exit. If only he could make it into the office, he'd be safe from the sharks.

Back at the portal:

Marco sat still, next to the portal. He's eyes fixed on the ground. "Whether I'm in love or not Star's going to know. Comet will tell her what I said first thing when they're safe. Life at home, at school even, will never be as comfortable again. But if I am in love this is a godsent opportunity, Star will know how I feel and I didn't even need to confess! So I'm admitting it? I'm in love with Star." Marco discussed with himself.

He imagined Star's smiling face "yeah I'm in love and I think I've got it bad. I just hope Star feels the same." he blushed, then coming back to his senses "I really just hope she's safe. Here I am doing nothing when the girl I love is in trouble!" he declared, smiling at the idea of 'the girl he loves'.

Marco stood up and followed the direction Comet took.

Office building, first floor:

Comet made it in, closing the doors and pushing his back on the glass. 4, maybe 5, sharks banged into the doors, pushing him forwards, almost losing his footing. Eventually they got bored and flew away. Comet started for the elevator, but changed his mind, heading to the stairwell.

Office building, top floor:

Star, tied, wondered "who could they have killed? Marco! Comet!". She looked over and saw the fallen nameplate, "Pres. Razmer" she read, "of course this is the guy Comet fought before."

"I'm sure he'll survive" Razmer said turning from the window. "Your brother may have lost his memory, but this is what he did to me" he explained, unbuttoning his shirt to show his entire torso was an intertwined mess of flesh and mechanics. "I have to switch out my parts for a fight. Watch the girl" he commanded Ludo as he left the room.

"Comet didn't lose his memory?" she thought.

"Psst". Star looked over, behind the desk "Comet!" she whispered "you're not dead".

"Shut it" Ludo yelled back, distracted by a handheld game he stole from some kid on Earth.

Comet untied Star and they flew down the stairs. Razmer walked back into the room to see the empty rope. "Idiot" he said, grabbing the game and throwing it out the window. Through the window he saw Star and Comet running back into the maze.

Maze:

"Marco" Comet called, trying to get a feel for where the portal was.

"Polo" Marco called back with a laugh. They where close and soon they found him, but not next to the portal.

"Star!" Marco shouted excitedly, seeing she was safe. He tried to figure if Comet had told her yet.

"What are you doing? Why are you not at the portal?" Comet reprimanded. Before Marco could respond the sharks were back. Comet ushered Marco on his shoulders, then Star on Marco's, up on top of the walls. They reached down pulling Comet up and they all leaped from wall to wall.

"There it is" Marco pointed to the portal. The three made a few more jumps, diving into the portal. They crashed in the class room and closed it up.

* * *

 **P.s. Next chapter will have a lot of Starco, and maybe someone for Comet ;)**


	10. May I Have This Dance?

**Thanks everyone reading! I hope you've liked the last few chapters and I hope you like this one. Feedback (good and bad) is always appreciated.**

* * *

"Star come over here" Comet said, pulling Star to wear Marco couldn't hear. They talked for awhile and at the end Star looked worried.

Marco thought one thing, Comet must be telling Star he's in love with her. When she walked back to Marco he asked "what did Comet say" nervously.

"He just thought it'd be best if I didn't stay with your parents anymore" she answered, "but I told him I loved staying with you guys."

Marco breathed out in relief.

End of lunch bell rung. The three struggled to put the room back to normal, kids then poured in. A little rattled, Comet finished today's lesson and class ended.

"Star, Marco can you see after class" Comet asked giving them a nod.

"Oooo looks like someone's in trouble" the students chanted, as they left class.

When he was sure everyone was earshot away, Comet spoke "you two just stay calm"

"But my wand" Star interrupted

"We'll figure something out, I've beat him before" he continued, pushing papers in his briefcase.

"You had the wand then, he has it now" Marco added.

Comet stood up banging his desk "I'll figure something out" he scoffed, annoyed, throwing his hands out and accidentally letting his briefcase fly out the window. He rushed to the window peering over it, almost slipping out before landing both feet back on the ground. "Crap! Look I'm late to a meeting. Get to your next class." he called, scrambling out the door.

The two looked at each other and shrugged, heading to their next class.

Comet was racing down the stairs when he suddenly stopped to avoid crashing into someone coming up. He noticed they were holding his briefcase. "You found it, thank God." he then looked up at the holder.

It was a girl with elbow-length, straight, jet black hair, her bangs were kept out of her face by a floral aqua head band. She wore black stockings and a yellow dress that flowed out at the bottom and was covered by a gray cardigan. "Hi... um is this yours? You see... uh I'm a kindergarten teacher of the elementary school that's connected to this one. This landed from one of the windows during our recess time." she said nervously, keeping her eyes fixed on the ground.

Comet relaxed his shocked eyes "well hello" he said confidently "I don't believe I got your name"

"Huh oh my name is Annaliese Persimmon. Though I don't why that's important." she responded, taking a step backwards back down and urging him to take the case.

"Well Anna-" he began following her down. "My students call me Miss. Persimmons." she corrected walking backwards as he pushed forwards. She walked all the way down the stairs until her back was against the wall and Comet used his arms to block her exits. "Miss? So you're not married then?" he implied, pulling her chin up.

"Nope!" she screamed, dropping the briefcase and dashing under his arm. "Hmm did I do something wrong?" he thought to himself.

Later, at the meeting:

"We're meeting to talk about the 9th grader's dance we'll need snacks, someone to DJ, decorators..." the head 9th grade teacher blabbed. Comet was thinking about the beautiful blue-eyed, pale-skinned girl he had meet, ignoring everything being said until he heard 'and at least 2 chaperons'.

"Me and Annaliese will do it" he jumped.

"Annaliese Persimmon? A kindergarten teacher would want to help the 9th grade class, great there are our chaperons" the teacher continued the meeting.

Star skipped down the halls "Marco!" she called clinging to his shoulders, "guess what!".

"What?" he guessed, embarrassed at how close Star was to him.

"There's going to be a dance" she whispered.

"How do you know?"

"Comet told me, and I know you said you were over Jackie, but who else would you ask."

Marco sighed "you" he muttered

"Huh?"

"Uh nothing! If I go with Jackie who would you ask?" he tried to cover up.

A bunch of male students, who eavesdrop, ran over asking Star to go with them. Marco's face got red with jealousy, he wished he had the guts to ask her.

"Thanks guys, but I have to go alone. I'm going to be the DJ" Star announced.

Marco pulled her to the side, "what do you know about teenage Earth music?".

* * *

 **Ah I got carried away with Comet and forgot Star and Marco, next chapter, promise.**


	11. Yes You May

**Here's chapter 11, with as much Starco as I could think up. Reviews are always appreciated. Enjoy**

* * *

Marco walked into Star's room, there were CDs, records, and lists scattered everywhere. "Uh Star you said you needed to see me?"

"Marco! I need help picking what to play" she sobbed at the mess in her room, "I thought I could handle it, but it all sounds the same!"

Marco picked up some of the CDs, "On the Farm with my Guitar? Cowboys Through and Through? Tractor Dancin'? Star why is it all country?"

"Huh?"

"Look kids don't want to dance to this, unless it's square dancing." Marco laughed, "I'll help you, here move aside" he said waving her from her desk. It took them awhile to agree, but eventually Star and Marco created a list for her to DJ at the dance. Exausted, they plopped down on Star's bed.

"Did you ask Jackie yet?"

"Yeah, she said yes"

"That's great" Star said patting him on the back.

"Yeah, just great" Marco sighed.

It was quiet for a few moments, "Star I have something to tell you-" Marco admitted, turning to see Star had already fallen asleep. His eyebrows relaxed and his mouth curved on one side. Scooting nearer, he slipped his arm under her and pulled her closer to him. "Star I like you" he whispered in her ear, then moving to her forehead where he gave her a kiss.

Marco, keeping her close, drifted off to sleep.

He woke up and rubbed his eyes, he was in Star's room but there was no Star, "did I sleep here all night?" he asked himself.

"Marco breakfast!" he heard Star call from the kitchen, he rushed out of her bed and down the stairs. Star had made tons of pancakes, enough to feed five Diaz families.

"Star this looks great"

"Thanks Marco, eat up because we'll need lots of energy for the dance tonight."

"It's tonight! Good thing I asked Jackie yesterday and didn't put it off" he thought.

* * *

Drrng drrrrng. Comet picked up the phone on his desk. "Hello?" he answered.

"Is this Mr B?"

"Depends who's asking"

"This is Miss. Persimmon and I'm extremely upset. Why did you tell the school board I would help with your guy's dance?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, this is not Mr. B. Goodbye. See you tonight." he hung up.

No one in class wanted to learn, they were too busy discussing the dance.

"Where's Jackie?" Marco noted at her absent desk.

"Her grandmother is sick, she also wanted us to tell you she can't make the dance." Ferguson answered.

"Oh no Marco" Star sympathized, giving him a squeeze.

Marco was actually glad he didn't have to go with her and even happier about Star's embrace. When she released Marco woke back into reality.

"It's cool, I'll go with you guys, Ferguson and Alfonzo"

The two looked at each other, "actually we have dates." Alfonzo informed.

"Yeah, my cousins are visiting, but shh don't tell." Fergunson whispered.

On the walk home Star noticed that Marco was down.

"Marco, are you sad?"

"No, I'm just trying to decide what to do tonight."

"What! You're coming to the dance, if this is about not having a date you can come with me."

Marco's face lit up.

"To help DJ of course." Star added.

 _1 hour before the dance :_

"Marco how do I look?" Star asked, slidding into his room.

She wore a periwinkle, sequined, sleeveless dress that hugged the top of her chest and flowed till her knees. Her hair was curled and pinned on one side.

Marco was speechless.

"It was hard to get ready without my wand, so be honest."

"You look... amazing!" Marco managed to avow.

"Thanks" Star blushed, "you don't look to bad yourself." she complimented, fixing his tie.

Ding dong, the door bell rang.

"Comet's here!" Star announced.

The pair ran to the door and opened it while miss Diaz rushed to them with her camera.

"Before you leave I need a picture." she smiled.

"Moooom" Marco began before being shutted by Star's arm around his neck.

"Cheeeeeese" she said, mouth wide.

Marco went along with it and then they were ready to depart.

Comet took them to the dance early so Star could set up her equipment. When the clock hit 8 O'clock students started arriving and by 9 the ornate gym was packed with dancing students.

"Mr. B". Comet turned to the voice to find Annaliese, beautifully dressed for the event.

"Call me Comet" he smirked, grabbing her hand and moving her to Star and Marco's music pick.

"Mr- I mean Comet, I don't think this is appropriate when were suppose to be chaperoning." she said being swung around.

"I didn't think you'd actually come" he yelled over the other noises.

She caught her balance and pulled Comet to the side of the dance floor, "I came to make a deal. You have to chaperon the kindergarten field trip next week with me."

"Fair enough" he agreed.

* * *

"Hey Star, want a break?" Comet asked, nudging her from the DJ stand.

"Okay thanks. Marco want to dance?" she said to a dazed Marco.

"Huh? yeah!" he exclaimed, shaking from his boredom.

She led him to the dance floor just as Comet played a slow song.

"We can wait until the next-" she started.

"No this is fine" Marco interrupted, pulling her towards him.

Star began to lay her head on his shoulder, locking her hands around his neck. "What am I doing?" she thought.

Marco's heart was beating quickly, his arms traveled around her waist and he swayed her to the music. Just as his eyes were closing, he heard Alfonzo say, "look Jackie made it!". Both Marco and Star's eyes shot open.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading, hope you liked. I think this will be the last chapter for awhile, so I can think up more story. Review or pm me your ideas to help update faster. Until next time :)**


	12. Anything?

**It's been awhile since my last update and this is a short chapter, which I literally just started and finished a little while ago =-=. Be nice.**

* * *

Star pushed Marco away. "Great, your date is here" she half-smiled.

Marco sulked over to Jackie, but perked up when he reached her. "Hi Jackie, is your grandmother okay?" he said nervously, scratching his neck.

"She's doing okay, but she insisted I go to the dance. Here I am, so let's dance." she said. He took her hand and they finished the dance he had started with Star.

Star watched as the two moved graciously around the floor and sighed, wondering why she was just a bit jealous. Her wondering was interrupted when she noticed the familiar flash of light coming from the gym exit, it could only be one thing. A portal. She tried to act normal as she shoved her way through the crowd of teens. When she reached the hall she found the culprit. "Tom, what are you doing here?"

A tuxed Tom looked up at his crush and smiled. "I heard you were going to a dance alone. I'm here to save the day." he said.

A bit flattered by his act, Star calmed herself. "I'm her as the DJ so I didn't need a date." she scuffed, turning back towards the event.

"Wait" he said, grabbing her arm in an attempt to stop her.

Finding herself angering again, Star turned to her captor, "What?"

"Can I have just one" he pleaded.

"*sigh* one dance" she said, extending her index finger.

She returned to the gym with Tom on her arm. Looking up to Comet she motioned that she needed him to cover for one more song. He nodded and played the next tune on the list. After their dance, Star returned to her duties, Tom following.

"Tom why don't you get us a drink" Star suggested in an effort to shake him.

"I won't leave you" he refused. He looked where Star's eyes had been fixed since he got there. It was Jackie and Marco. "Are you jealous?"

Star's face turned red, "whaa, whaat no!" she lied, "he's just a friend".

"I was talking about there sweet dance moves. Wait. You like him as more than a friend?" Tom said.

"No, I said I didn't" she said.

He pushed his face near her's and stared at her red face. Finding it cute he giggled, "You do! I guess I have competition now."

Embarrassed, at their close proximity, she looked away, "I'm telling you I don't. Just drop it".

Tom's constant presence distracted her from Marco, so much that when the dance was over she packed up and left without him. Tom followed her home and when she got to her door she turned around and screamed, "go home!"

"Goodnight Star!" he screamed back happily.

Shortly after settling into bed, Marco burst into Star's room. "You left me?"

"*gasp* Marco, I'm so sorry. I forgot you where also there."

Marco glared at Star. She then started sweating at his dead-locked stare. "What am I going to do with you?" he said, biting his lip, "You can't even remember I exist"

A frozen Star was overcome with guilt and a little bit of fear, never in the few months she knew him had he ever acted so... assertive. "He came into MY room, he got upset with ME, he straight up said what he was feeling!" she thought.

"If I ever left you I'd me chastised for days." he huffed, crossing his arms and looking away.

Star got out of bed and walked over to Marco, who was standing in the door frame. Pulling him down to eye level she spoke, "look I feel really bad. I'll do whatever you want to make it up to you."

Marco, surprised she actually felt bad, thought for a moment. With his newfound confidence, he had an idea of what he wanted her to do. "Anything?" he asked with a devious smirk.

"*gulp* anything" she said nervously.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Reviews are always appreciated.**

 **~Horseylover99**


	13. Maid Star

"Marco, I don't want to do this" Star whined.

"You already said you would, now come out while were both still teenagers." Marco replied.

"It's embarrassing and we shouldn't be wasting time while my wand is in the hands of evil."

"One more day won't kill anyone, now come out.", little did Marco know, he couldn't have been farther from the truth. Right as the two were speaking Razmer was destroying an entire dimension with Star's wand.

The door cracked, Star peeked her head out, she stepped out then stepped back into her room, slamming the door behind her. "Alright you saw, I'm changing now!"

"That wasn't the deal, STAR" Marco said, turning the locked handle back and forth, "wow after I'm such a loyal friend, then you ditch me, and now break your promise."

"*sigh* fine" Star exhaled, opening the door and walking out, she was dressed in a maids costume from head to toe. It started with the shiny, black Mary Janes she wore, black stockings, and a frilly black skirt that puffed outwards in every direction. The skirt was covered by a plain white apron, and she had on a black bodice that was layered over a white blouse. A lace cap lay on her tied up hair.

Marco's eyes widened for a moment before he snorted and started laughing hysterically. "Bwahhah, you look ridiculous!" He hooted.

Star felt her face heat up, "WHY DID YOU EVEN WANT ME TO DO THIS?" she said to stop his laughing.

Marco attempted to recover and wiped a tear from his eye, "haaaa ah... okay I think I'm good *ahem* now that's not what we discussed."

"Oh, sorry... master" Star said angrily, threatening him with every word.

He felt another laugh coming on, so he covered his mouth to prevent it. "Okay, to start things off why don't you make me a sammich?"

"Fine" she huffed.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! how we rehearsed" he corrected.

"Yes,... master" she said through clenched teeth.

A few hours of Marco barking orders went by and while he was using her as a footrest the door bell rang. "Star, get that" he said, lifting his feet.

She stood up and skipped to the door, swinging it open. Comet looked up at his sister when the door opened.

"Heeey" he said, noticing her attire, "what are you wearing?"

Before she could answer, Marco called giddily from the living room, "Star, make me and our guest some lemonade".

She looked up at her brother with 'help me' in her eyes. He just shrugged, giving her an expression of pity and confusion. He then turned to entered the room Marco was lounged in. "What's going on?"

"Oh Comet" Marco said worriedly, straightening himself up. "Star and I are just... uh playing a game, ha ha"

"Okaaay? Well anyways, I came to talk to you about her."

"Oh yeah, what about her?"

"Well, you... er... like her, right?" the visitor said uncomfortably, giving an air of awkwardness through the whole room.

Marco looked down, "yeah" he responded quietly.

"I've been playing every scenario in my head and it always ends badly. Star's not like human girls, she's different, you can't just date her like normal" he cautioned.

"What do you want me to do then, just stay out of her life?" Marco said in a raised voice.

"No, your too important to her. I'm not asking you to change any feelings you have, I know that's impossible, but I'm asking that you don't let Star aware of those feelings. She's pretty dense, so it won't be hard."

Continuing to have his eyes locked on the floor, Marco responded "I understand, I was never going to anyways, so don't worry."

Comet nodded and left without another word. A minute latter maid Star walked in with a tray of drinks.

"Huh? Where'd he go?"

"Sorry Star, he left."

"Whaaa he's my brother, why'd he leave without a goodbye. Or a proper hello for that matter."

Marco got up from the couch and took the tray out of Star's hands, placing on the coffee table. "Everything's going to work out, Star" he said, bringing her in for a tight hug.

Star hugged him back perplexed, "I'm not that upset, I'll see him Monday anyways" she thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Razmer had Star's wand and was using it to single handedly tear apart the garden gnome dimension, Terracottia.

A baby gnome waddles up to him, "sir, why are ye doing this?"

He stopped his zapping and looked at the young gnome "I've heard you've been mining copprical ore."

"Wee, sir, it's our main export, without it me parents be outta a job"

"Well then their's your reason!" he yelled, blasting the child with the wand.

* * *

 **I couldn't sleep, so I wrote another chapter. Hope you like :)**

 **I also want to personally thank those who have reviewed after the last update: SVTFOEfanatic, hannahbuglol, and Le Magic Taco (and by the way, that's exactly what this story is, I tried to make it clear in the summary).**


End file.
